This invention relates generally to decorating kits and more particularly to a kit for decorating a panel bearing a holographic image.
In United States Statutory Invention Registration H467 (Gladden) there is disclosed a kit for assembling art material in a art album. Among the components of the kit are drawings, holograms, colored magic markers, color paints and colored pens.
Kits for coloring posters using magic markers are commercially available. Such kits include a panel, e.g., a poster or sheet, that includes areas that are flocked with a coating material located adjacent blank areas. The blank areas are arranged to be colored by the application of the ink from the magic markers. The flocked areas are typically black in color and are resistant to the ink from the magic marker or else prevent the ink from being seen on them. Accordingly, children can color the panel by applying ink to the blank areas to make a poster or some other artwork, so that the finished work appears neatly done, e.g., no ink extending beyond the areas that are supposed to be colored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,286 discloses a children's book that is enhanced with hologram features.
While all of the aforementioned prior art may be suitable for their general purposes they still leave much to be desired from one or more of various standpoints, such as entertainment value to children, ease and effectiveness of use, and aesthetic appearance of the completed work.